Hetalia Writing University
by FelixgurL
Summary: Tired of your 'OC'S' terrible writing? Wish to enroll them in a school? Enroll them here! Here they'll learn the basics through 'painless' methods! Enjoy as they suffer through classes with your favorite characters  Spots open! Get 'em while they last!


A/N- I got this idea from a friend at school . We were talking about how awful some fanficitions were..and she goes 'I hope they don't infect Hetalia- I mean bad writers..."

AND

TADA! This awesome idea was born~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- IF I owned Hetalia..It would be Feliks and Ivan 4 eva!<p>

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, these wanker's butcher the English language! It's a disgrace to the Queen's English!" The English man sighed and ran a hand over his face."<p>

"What about it?" The American peered at the computer screened and paled.

**_And so the butiful AmeriKan Allfrud strtred to kss the Englsh men._**

"Hey! I know how to spell my name! And I would never kiss you!"

"You twit, in this sentence it say's your kissing more then one man!" Alfred's eyes widen.

"Oh..I see..." He blushed, "Uh..that one! That one there!" He pointed to another fanfiction- this one with Russia, "I wanna read about the commie!" Groaning, Arthur clicked the story.

"Bloody hell! This one is just as bad! If not worse.." Together both men read ;

_**tHE Tall and skary Russian man decided, to gve up his skary ways and turn into a nice man! And togther he and Lithy lived happly 4eva after!**_

"..." Both men were silent.

"I thought only Feliks called Toris Lithy?" Alfred asked, still in shock. He knew he wasn't the smartest but the day that Ivan gave up being scary was the day that bunnies flew. And that did not include Flying Mint Bunny- who he knew didn't exist but Arthur claimed did.

"We need to do something..These writers are getting out of control.!" Arthur said and Alfred nodded.

"Let's plan! Becuase I'm the hero and that's what we hero's do!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((a few hours later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Yes! This is all my brilliant idea! And now let's have Francis deliver these to everyone." Alfred proudly held out a stack of papers. "...On second thought..Since most of these writes ARE female...maybe not. I know! We can have Japan do it." Pleased with his decision he gave the huge stack of papers to Kiku. "Kiku these are the forms..and this, " He handed a long list of names to him also. "Are a list of all the awful writers who are being forc-I mean accepted into Hetalia Writing University." The Japanese man blinked, and before he could say 'no' or 'maybe' the American was gone. Sighing, he looked at the list. The first name was ' FeliksisHOTT'

"What name is this?.." But he walked to the girl's address and handed her the form. "Fill this out please. You have need accepted into the Hetalia Writing University. Please, mail this in by Friday." And with that he went to deliver the other forms, saying the same message. The girl 'FeliksisHOTT' fangirl screamed and huggled the paper before running into her bedroom and grabbed a fuzzy pink pen, filling the form out.

**To whoever it may concern,**

**You were accepted becuase of the garbage you write, please fill out everything.**

The girl blinked "Garbage? I just write fluff! They must be mistaken..oh well.." She shrugged and went back to reading and filling out the form.

**Name- (Not your penname..)** The girl giggled "Oh! I know this one" She paused, okay maybe not.."Hmm..I know!" She scribbled down Angel

**Age- (Your actual age- NOT your bloody Oc's age)** Angel bit her pen and wrote, seventeen.

**Gender (Male, Female, Hermaphrodite)** Angel giggled and circled female and drew a smiley.

**Looks**- Angel paused and then wrote "Short, with golden blonde hair and purple eyes (not scary ones like Russias!)

**Characters you love**- "Hmmm oh! Feliks!" She put down Feliks, Lithuania and even Romano..

**Characters you hate**- She frowned "Ivan! He hurt Lithy and MY Feliks!"

**What have you seen of Hetalia/ read?-** Angel blinked "All of it!"

**Do you know what yaoi and yuri is? And have you wrote it before?-** Angel giggled darkly "Oh yes and yes."

**What genre's do you write?-** "Fluff!"

**Please read the next part carefully as it has to do with your schooling,**

**You will be attending HWU until you write a fanfiction which the teachers dub 'good quality'. So most of you will be here- for a long time. Pack a suitcase and be ready..Your time in HWU starts soon...**

* * *

><p>AN- Anyone's OC'S are accepted..PM me this form with YOUR OC's information filled out. ^^

P.S

The classes will be as follows~

**Plots**

**Coupling**

**Setting**

**OC'S**

**OOC**

**Writing Reports! -Note these I'll ask a few of the OCS to write..just to show how 'bad' some of the writing is...^^**

**eue enjoy~**


End file.
